The game of the present invention includes a plurality of small balls that are sequentially propelled towards a target which consists of a plurality of openings. The object of the game is to lodge as many of the balls as possible within the openings within a predetermined period of time. A timing mechanism releases each of the captured balls and transmits same back to the starting area after which the game begins anew.